


Alpha

by ivars_heathen



Series: Alpha [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ivar Ragnarsson - Freeform, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Knotting, Modern AU, NSFW, Strong Language, ivar/reader - Freeform, killing mention, vikings without being vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern biker AU. A/B/O. Reader helps out a club leader with a task. She gets more than she bargained for. NSFW





	Alpha

“I have a weird feeling about this.” I grumbled, kicking my boots into the loose gravel. I ashed my second cigarette of the night as we waited in an abandoned parking garage. Halfdan the Black, our gang Prez was close by, pacing back and forth in front of me as I leaned against the trunk of the matte black SUV.

We’d been waiting for well over an hour now, checking phones and watches as we huffed and puffed at the delay. Ivar, an old ally of the boss had contacted our house earlier this week. Wanting the favor he was apparently due.

I had never met this Ivar but from what I heard whispered and rumored about him, was you didn’t want to piss him off. You’d lose more than a just a finger.

Hell, I heard he and his brothers skinned a guy once for betrayal!

It wasn’t unheard of, retaliation that is. It’s what we, the Black Mass, had built our foundation on, for fucks sake. Much like every other biker club in the metro and surrounding areas.

But to skin a man…that was just brutal.

“Relax, Y/N.” Boss said and spit on the ground, he gripped both lapels of his leather vest, straightening out his back with an added roll of his neck. He turned his back to me then, walking a little ways to check for headlights.

I stared at the familiar black and white patch logo. The way the two crossing axes met with a small circle surrounding where the handles met looked much tinier to me then. Partly because Halfdan was slouching again, partly because he was a good foot and a half taller.

Boss turned around and walked back to me, a dangling cigarette of his own bounced between his lips as he took a drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

“I’m serious!” I exclaimed, another member came up next to me, Lefty 2.0 (trust me, you don’t want to know what happened to the original) giving me a nod as he checked his phone.

“We’ve never worked with this man before, I hear he’s ruthless,” the blonde man next to me scoffed but didn’t utter anything else, his phone was far too interesting, “He’s blood thirsty and aching for revenge. You know he killed his own brother?!”

“I’m sure he’s real sorry about that.” This time Halfdan scoffed and all but laughed in my face. He took one last drag and tossed it to the ground, stabbing out the ember with the heel of his boot before patting my shoulder reassuringly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know Ivar. Met him plenty of times,” he shrugged, as if that gave me any new confidence, “If something needs to be done he’ll find a way to do it. If he killed his own brother, he must have a good reason. Ivar and his brother never got a long anyway.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you just kill your brother!” I shouted, Halfdan gave me a crooked eyebrow at my outburst, the man next to me cursed as he almost dropped his precious device, “He’s unstable, we shouldn’t even be fucking around with this mess!”

“Hey,” Halfdan pointed at me, giving me a look that if I were a child I would I know right then and there that was in deep shit. I bit my lip.

Alpha stance.

Halfdan started to smell like pissed off, annoyed and a little edgy. He was nervous too. “Would you rather I put Harald in your place? You can go back to sewing on patches if you wish..”

“It’s not that!” I sputtered and stomped out my cigarette, shaking my head at the thought of it. “Think of the heat that could come our way. We just got on Rollo and his Bruisers good side again, we shouldn’t fuck that up.”

“We won’t. Besides, I rather like having you to look at versus my burly brother.” Halfdan half-smiled, his tattooed face curling up in a flirtatious manner.

He cleared his throat when a set of headlights turned into the garage and he turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Just keep your mouth shut when he shows, let me do all the talking.”

“You mean all the agreeing?” I instantly kicked myself for being so bold with the boss, but I couldn’t exactly help it. If I thought this was a bad idea, which I absolutely did 100%, he was damn well going to know about it.

He looked at me over his shoulder, rounding them as two black town cars drove ever so slowly in and around us. “Watch it, Slugger.”

I was stunned and awe struck as the cars finally parked and out rushed a tall man with a long braid and shaved sides to the back door. He didn’t even look at us, just got on with one of his many jobs as second in command.

I watched with I’m guessing a dumb look on my face as the feared club leader of The Heathens stepped out into the warm night air. I licked my lips as he stood tall and proud, his stunningly blue eyes scanned the meeting place for our respected gangs.

He reeked of intimidation and pure bred Alpha. His dark hair was bound up tight on his head, showing off the cleanly buzzed sides of his head, clad in a pair of dark colored jeans and boots, his club vest in mint condition.

My mouth watered at the scent of confidence as he nodded once to the driver and made his way over to us by the tail end of our truck.

“Ah, young Ivar!” Halfdan announced, hugging the much younger man, slapping his back in true alpha form, asserting his dominance and wisdom. “Good to see you again.”

“Halfdan. You are looking well.” His voice was like silk on glass and I wanted nothing more than to hear him say all the words he knew. I had to stop my thumping heart or I’d surely give myself away.

It was tricky being a woman for one in a biker gang, let alone an Omega at that. Some O’s were fucked in, some willing, some not. Some had known or been with a member and were brought in through trials and different tasks.

Luckily Black Mass wasn’t like some of the other terrors running these streets.

Ivar kept looking over Halfdan’s back at me, his eyes seemed to light up before they moved back to my animatedly talking boss. The other member shoulder bumped me and made a lewd kissy face at me.

I kicked him hard in the shin and he hissed.

The two allied Presidents talked quietly away from us. When Ivar turned around I admired his gangs logo. Blood red patch with a thick black outline, a few swirled lines shot out from the center circle like a sun. While our turf name stitched to the bottom hem read Norway, his said proudly stated Kattegat.

It wasn’t long after that the two men hugged again briefly, Ivar had said something to make Halfdan bark out with laughter as they walked back to us.

Halfdan patted the younger Alpha’s shoulder as the blue eyed man looked at me one more time before getting back into his car. The braided man had shut the door quickly and hopped in the driver seat, backing away and driving him and his crew out.

“So?” I asked once we all clamored in the SUV. I clicked my seat belt and waited patently.

“Ivar will come to the house tomorrow,” Halfdan said and started the humming truck, turning down the rock music that flooded the car. “He has more he wishes to discuss. This could be good for us, Slugger. Real fucking good.”

….

When Ivar and his crew roared there way to our house at the outskirts of the city the next day, I found myself feeling overwhelmed and oddly giddy. His unnaturally handsome face crept into my dreams last night.

Images of him writhing against me, holding me still, his face buried between my legs woke me up in a wet sopping mess. The shower I took to shake the dream only made matters worse! The water only agitated the wolf, it made my skin tingle and flare up. Pulling on my clothes and gang vest would be difficult.

It took a lot of wrist action to make those images go away. I didn’t want them to honestly, but knowing I’d see him again, in the light of day, made my heart race just the same. Seeing him in person would be better anyway.

I opened the door on the second knock. Ivar’s hand was still raised in a tight ball just above my head. He smiled and I could smell the mischievousness on him as he and a few of his men stood on our porch. Including his braided counter part. Alpha too, though he seemed to be on the tips edge of Beta actions.

‘Hello again, sweetheart,“ Ivar purred and licked his lips slowly down at me, his guys couldn’t care less. Betas. "What a good girl you are answering doors.”

I blushed and fumbled with my speech as I opened the door wider and stepped back, walking backwards as a few of The Heathens came into our clubhouse. I lead them to the makeshift conference room at the back, knocking our signal as another Black Mass member opened it. He looked at me then stood up tall as he saw who was behind me. He ushered them in as politely as the long bearded man could.

I finished putting away a few glasses, unloading the dishwasher. Am I the only one who knows how to work this damn thing or what? I griped to myself as I set up another load that was just left in sink. Just fucking great.

“Hey, Slugger,” The blonde man from last nights events took up the doorway, his hands on either side of the frame as I looked up, “Boss wants ya.”

This could either be good or bad. Had Ivar and his Heathens left already? I dried my hands quickly and made my way around the house and finally stood at the office door. I knocked twice and opened it.

“Ah, Y/N. Come on in, shut the door.”

I did as Halfdan asked and sat when he told me to. I felt Ivars eyes on me the whole time, I did my best not to look directly at him. Alphas could be funny with full blown eye contact, especially in a rut. But Ivar didn’t smell like that. The room smelled quite neutral surprisingly. Especially seeing as his Heathens were standing with their hands behind their back behind Ivar’s chair.

“Ivar has a proposition for us, you in particular.” President Black finally said after his spiel of what was to happen.

“Why me?”

“I like you,” Ivar sat back in his seat, crossing his long and thick arms over his chest. His leathers creaked in such a soft way I instantly wondered how much use his colors had gotten him. “Halfdan here has told me of your skill set, what plans that pretty little head of yours can conjure,” he surprised me with a wink and a quick buttery chuckle, “I need someone like you to help me pull off this hit. Will you?”

“Uh..” I couldn’t wrap my head around what they were saying. I was wanted. I was needed. Another Alpha needed my help, my guidance, my skills. I mentally did a back flip as the realization that another club, another Alpha wanted my services. It would bring our allegiance even closer, our bond stronger to take over any new or residing hang up should the opportunity arise.

“It will unite our bond within our separate groups. We can use all the ammo we got and that happens to be a secret weapon named Y/N.” Halfdan grabbed my wrist to emphasis his point.

As much as I didn’t like the idea of teaming up to do such a dirty job across districts. If something were to go ape shit, I’d be in big fucking trouble. Hedeby was neither one of our jurisdictions. What if we were to get caught in unknown territory?

But Ivar’s assurance that 'no harm would come to your head’ lingered in my brain. I couldn’t deny the Alpha leader. His now serious face told me he meant what he said. He would make sure of it.

“So again, sweetheart,” Ivar loomed over the table, outstretching his large hands on the table for me to either take or read as complete solace, “Will you help me?”

….

“Why do they call you Slugger, sweetheart?” Ivar asked through a mouthful of french fries as we staked out Lagertha’s last known address in his civilian street car. The slick black Mustang wasn’t noticeable in the slightest among the others in the city. Our bikes would surely give us away.

I rubbed my thighs together quickly, being alone with this strong of an Alpha had my my wolf brain keening. I couldn’t focus or think at all straight, what with his overbearing scent and much needed fast food, I was a mess.

This was a fucking bad idea.

I swallowed part of my burger and washed it down with my drink before telling him, “My father was a skilled fighter. I wanted to be like him,” I set my sandwich down on my lap and dusted my hands of any remnants for the time being. “I’m good with my hands, I guess. The bat helps too.” I patted the cool metal hitting machine I’d named Chivalry, resting against my calf.

Ivar only hummed in acknowledgement. We sat together in silence, looking at the still warehouse that supposedly held Lagertha and the rest of The Maidens.

“You want my pickles?” I eventually and embarrassingly asked.

“You don’t want them? Suit yourself, pass 'em over, sweetheart.” I took off the top bun and passed the four thickly cut condiments to my partner, who snatched them up and crunched on them quickly.

“Why do you keep calling me that? You know my name.” I felt stupid for asking but, deep down in my unruly heart I had to know. It was sending electricity through my veins every time he called me that. He wasn’t my mate by far but he held a certain unsettling air that had me intrigued, curious even and practically soaking through my jeans.

“I know. I like it,” Ivar looked over at me, smiling in the darkness of the car. He gazed at me then stared out the windshield, “It suits you.”

“I’m not that sweet.” I admitted. Without him knowing how many fist fights and blows my hands had doled out through the years, I high-fived myself for my vague answer.

“I don’t know that,” he said nonchalantly, shrugging in his all black attire that matched my own. Then he turned his head and gave me the most sinister grin that boarder lined devious, “You’re different, sweetness. Most Omega’s are.”

“How-”

“Shh, look!” Ivar exclaimed, sitting up in the drivers seat passionately, his burger fell into his lap as he held onto the steering wheel, “There she is! Fuckin’ bitch..hold that.” He shoved his burger into my lap hastily, the top of it fell off and onto the mat at my feet. He didn’t give a shit.

Neither did I.

We got made a few blocks back. A town car sped past us on a residential side street, blocking us from getting us too close, even though we were several cars back. Ivar made a sharp enough turn that I had to grab the hard plastic handle above my door. He muttered an apology and kept driving, going up another street and another only to find that we were in fact blocked in by one-way traffic.

Ivar cursed and roared, gripping the wheel and shouting out his displeasure that we’d lost our target. He seemed to calm down slightly when I touched his arm and told him we’d try again the next night. That we’d get her and he’d exact his revenge.

She had had his mother killed after all. Not to mention, snuffed out in the middle of a grocery store parking lot. Her produce rolling away under cars.

We went out the next night, I rode my custom bike to his house this time. Not the clubhouse, his actual home. He’d jotted it down quickly on one of the napkins at the bottom or the food bag. He didn’t let me inside which was smart, he came out in his all black attire again as we exchanged vehicles for a small loaned sedan this time.

Lagertha must’ve known we were on her. She’d changed direction every so often switching from a side street to a freeway as it deemed necessary.

Over the course of a week, Ivar and I had gotten to know each other quite well which benefited both clubs. I knew what set him off at the drop of a hat and what to cheer him up with. He was still dangerous, it suited me well to find these things out sooner rather then later and vice versa. Our banter leveling up night after night.

….

“No distractions this time,” Ivar grunted and turned his phone on silent in its place on the dashboard, “Don’t even think of screwing around on yours either.”

“When have I done that?”

“Uh, let’s not forget it was you who got lost in your feed of whatever it is you were on when Lagertha left her warehouse. We lost her for a full two minutes!” He shouted and I could tell by the way he smelled he was furious, on the cusp of snapping out in full Alpha mode. Complete with barred teeth as I did my best not to challenge the Alpha next to me.

“We found her didn’t we?” I deflected and looked at him in my seat. I still had dreams of this feral man left and right that I just couldn’t shake. “So dramatic.”

“I could show you all kinds of things, sweetheart. Don’t tempt me.” Ivar threatened.

“Oh Ivar, I’m sooo scared.” I feigned fear and shook my hands wildly in the front seat.

“You should be!” Ivar shouted in my face, trying his best to intimidate me yet again. But unbeknownst to him, it made my desire for him grow. Hopefully as quiet as possible. Did I really want to mix up our dynamic and working arrangement?

“Whatever.”

“You should watch that mouth of yours. That thing can get you in a lot of trouble,” Ivar reached a hand out to me, he looked incensed on grabbing my face but refrained with a sly smile. “Especially with me.”

“Are you gonna put me in my place?” The wolf inside spoke through me, instead of my howling and wailing I was starting to lash out. I leaned over the console, getting in the Alphas much needed space, making the man sit back suddenly. “Think you could manage that or will that ego of yours just get in the way?,” Ivar growled lowly at that, especially when I added, “Don’t play with me.”

“I’d love to do just that. Put that mouth to work, sweetheart. How about that?” I knew not to play into his hand but there it was. An attitude for fucking days with no end in sight.

He was a pure Alpha all right, he could be as vulnerable or ruthless as possible and you’d be fucking dumb not to submit and leave him be. Whether you were in his clique or not.

“How about you just concentrate on watching the doors, hmmm?” Was all I could muster as I hid my constant friction from rubbing my legs together. He said these things like he was talking about the weather! Ivar was definitely a hard one to read.

“Feisty. I like you even more.”

“No distractions, remember?” I held up a finger. I instantly wanted to feel his mouth around it. Down girl, bad Omega. I shook my head of those thoughts as best I could. He looked so fucking good in that hoodie and vest.

“It’s kind of hard to do that when you’re so-do you smell that?” I watched him sample the air of the car, Ivar was on the verge of drooling. His nose twitched as he sniffled around the vehicle. He licked his lips over and over and I had to quickly advert my eyes. I was grateful for the night time setting.

“What? I don’t smell anything.”

“Smells like…like a meadow in summer. The first taste of a Yule pastry, the feeling you get when you outstretch your arms in the snow. Sweet grass and- stop that!” Ivar swung his arm out across the small console, his large arm hovering above my thighs. As if he were keeping me at bay from a fist fight.

“Stop what?” I breathed as the smell of the car changed abruptly. Where as I hadn’t noticed anything suspicious about it now it was there like a slap in the face. The aroma of Alpha marinated with the newfound scent wave of here, now, matematemat-

“Rubbing your thighs together,” Ivar tasted the air again as I wriggled in my seat as the realization hit us both like a freight train,“ It’s you! Holy shit, that’s strong.”

“Oh.” My jaw dropped as we looked each other in the eye, seemingly for the first time. Our imprint was out of control! All emotions and feelings flooded us both instantly. His eyes soon glowed blue before they dilated under my gaze. He smelled so god damn good.

“Alpha,” I whispered and lunged forward to be as close to him as possible, “My mate, my Alpha…”

“Fuck!” Ivar purred when I scent marked him under his angular jaw. He let out a satisfied sigh as he tilted his head back letting his mate nuzzle.

Fuck, felt amazing.

A hand swiftly gripped the back of hair, tugging my blushing face back, giving me a wanton look. “Lagertha will have to wait. That bitch isn’t going anywhere, we have to get out of here. Gotta get my-shit!”

Ivar moaned when I let myself free, mouthing over his thick neck and shoulder, biting into his shirt like the animal I was. I yanked on the material, my sharpening teeth tearing into it. Neither one of us cared that I was drooling all over his hot skin.

He moaned a few times before boasting, “Get my Omega home. Just gotta get you home. Gonna mate you,” he panted, rubbing his hand now on the tops of my legs. Having him touch me like that made my breath catch instantly. “M'gonna knot you so good, sweetheart.” I palmed his crotch, spreading my fingers over his impressive bulge. “Shit!”

“Steady Alpha,” I cooed and licked a line up his neck and whispered into his ear, “We have all night.”

….

Ivar was quick to shed his colors and shirt, kicking his front door closed. Then he was on me. Pinning my hips with his own against the wall, a few of the frames rattling from his force. I hadn’t realized his shoulders and arms were lined with tattoos that made him look even more intimidating and commanding.

He cupped my face, the tips of his fingers pressing into my face. I couldn’t help but whine when he kissed me hard. Our teeth clicked once or twice, his soft lips bruising into my own.

Ivar growled as his hands moved down, squeezing my neck quickly before a palmed at my breasts through my shirt. He pulled on the hem after giving them a squeeze each. I moaned and arched up into his bare chest.

“Get this shit off. Now.” Ivar demanded in between kisses, taking a small step back as I shrugged off my vest and lifted my shirt over my head. Ivar was already panting, his saliva stained lips crushed back onto mine before he started mouthing over my neck, marking me with his scent as he rubbed his sharp jaw against me.

“Ivar..” I groaned as one of his hands slid down my stomach, he splayed them out and over my hip, tugging my lower half to his groin with a thumb in a belt loop. He ground his pelvis into mine, his eyes full of want when I looked up at him, a sly smile on his face.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Fuck, my name sounds so fucking good coming from that pretty mouth,” Ivar knocked our foreheads together, his chest rumbled in appreciation of my purring. He bit into his bottom lip. “I can’t wait to hear you scream it. For me, for your mate. Your Alpha.”

I held onto his arms, rutting against his leg he’d placed in between my thighs. The friction of my jeans against his sturdy leg made me whine and cry out.

“T-then make me.” I breathed and smiled proudly at the look Ivar gave me, pressing my wet heat against his leg again as we held eye contact.

“Oh, my mate. You fucking naughty little thing,” Ivar chuckled lowly, gripping my ass tight with both hands as they slid to the front, rubbing me through my jeans, “Look at you. You smell so fucking sweet,” Ivar started pawing at the zipper, dragging it down slowly. “Take them off.”

I did as my mate asked, ripping at the button and fought with it hastily, nearly falling over in my frenzied pace. I toed off my shoes and kicked out of my pants. His lust for me radiated off him like a furnace, he nodded once I was only in my matching underwear.

Ivar reached around me and patted the backs of my thighs, signally for me to jump into his arms which I did bodily. With his mouth back on mine, his tongue fucking in and out, he pressed my back against the wall. With me clinging to him like a spider monkey, he adjusted me and carried me further into his house, stepping over our vests as he ascended the stairs. I licked and kissed at his neck, sucking a mark into the junction of his shoulder and collar.

“Fuckin’ greedy mate.” Ivar groaned out and chuckled when I nodded against his shoulder. He kicked his bedroom door the rest of the way open, then pressed us up against another wall, grinding against me.

In no time at all Ivar had me spread over the edge of his bed, my thong tossed who knows where, with his face buried in my pussy. He made all kinds of approving noises and growls, hungrily lapping at my slick, telling me how good I tasted. That he’d never had something so sweet, I whimpered and bit at my fingers.

“P-please, please Alpha!” I cried and rolled my hips further into his mouth while he dug his fingers into my stretched legs.

“Fuck you’re so pretty when you beg.” Ivar kissed his way up to my hip, he rested his bunned up head, that was now incredibly mussed up, on it as his fingers circled around my clit.

He bit his lip when my hips bucked against his hand as he covered my soaked mound with it. “I want you to cum for me, sweetheart. Can you do that, mate? Can you cum for me like a good little Omega bitch?”

I panted 'yes’ more times than I could count as he moved back and finished the job, with his thumb now winding around my swollen clit, he made me cum on his flickering tongue. I howled out his name, clawing at his hair, riding his face as my first orgasm flooded through me.

Jesus, how will I survive my heat cycle?!

Ivar popped up, tearing at his own jeans that looked extremely tight across his groin. I slid off the bed and slapped his hands away playfully, taking over so I could pull them off myself. I stayed down on the floor, climbing up on my knees as I looked up at Ivar through my lashes, mouthing over the salty wet spot on his boxers.

“Fucks sake!” Ivar shuddered as I rubbed my face against his thigh before licking the spot again with the flat of my tongue this time. “Oh, fuck! Take it out mate, fuck hurry mate. Claim it.”

As I took my time sheathing him, my eyes widened at that sight of his proudly standing cock in my face. I hummed and swallowed him down as far as I could, my hand coming up to hold him securely in my mouth.

“Fuck! Yes, that’s it sweetheart. God damn, look at you on your knees for your Alpha. Shit-keep going, Omega. Your mouth…so fucking good.”

I kept my jaw loose as I sucked him down just a little further. Ivar howled at that as his hands in my hair pulled me of him with a lewd sound.

“Get your ass back up there.” he nodded to the bed as I scrambled to get up.

Apparently not fast enough. Ivar grabbed at my hips, giving me a few harder spanks, growling in my ear as one hand snaked down and ran his fingers along my cunt again. “Move it.”

He shoved me down, making me bounce as hoisted my hips up, grabbing another handful of my hair, yanking my head all the way back. He leaned over me, his cock bobbing behind me. He beamed down at me, my breathing ragged at this awkward pull. He kissed me feverishly, pulling away just as quickly before he lined himself at my waiting entrance, plunging himself inside me with just one thrust.

We moaned in unison as he bottomed out. He let my head drop, instead scratching his short nails down my back until he could grip my hips. A deep sounded bubbled at the back of his throat as he pulled out and slammed back into me, my cunt stretching around his size.

“Oh fuck, Alpha!” I cried and fisted his sheets, bunching them up so I could bite them. That was all it took. Ivar started to pound into me hard, he fucked me with such power and strength, I was being jostled around.

“Oh mate, my mate,” he grabbed my wrist when I went to hold on to his thigh as he hit my spot, making me shriek and push back on him. “God damn, Y/N! Fucking greedy Omega pussy. You’re so fucking wet for me. I’m gonna knot you, shit-”

“Oh fuck! Yes, Ivar,” I squealed when he finally said my name and then fisted the back of my bra, bringing me back onto him even harder and faster.

“For you! For m-my Alpha!” It sounded as good as he felt. Ivar cursed and pulled out, rolling me over, telling me get up even further on the bed. I opened my legs for him as he settled between them. I took a hold of his slippery cock and eased him back into my click with a low grunt. He moved my limbs around his waist before he boxed in my head and kissed me sloppily.

“Wanna see you,” he panted, thrusting into me as he licked his lips then rubbed his nose against mine in a mating nuzzle. “Wanna see my mate, watch my beautiful, precious mate take me. Fuck-m’ gonna knot you.”

He let out a gasp as I felt the knot latch onto my walls, slipping its way inside me in a locking fashion.

“Oh god!” I bit into his shoulder as he cried out my name again. Ivar let out the sexiest roar I’d ever heard, it rumbled through his chest and into mine. “Alpha! Y-you fuck me so good!”

He fucked into me harshly, hitting my spot repeatedly I didn’t even have any breath left in my lungs as I came again suddenly. My legs trembled as he praised me, breathing hard in my ear as he pushed up onto his elbows. His large hands grabbed at the cups of my bra, freeing my breasts. His mouth was swift in catching one of my nipples, sinking his teeth into it as held onto the other.

“Oh Y/N, I’m gonna cum. Take it, take me mate! Shit, you feel so good.” Ivar groaned and held onto my neck as he kissed around my chest, flicking the freshly bitten nipple.

I whimpered and arched up as he made me look at him, his hand now holding my chin as his hips stuttered and he spilled into me with a shout of my name.

It took a few long minutes for the both of us to calm down, his cock slowly softening inside me, the knot letting go only slightly.

“Good, Omega,” Ivar swallowed hard as my teeth continued to gnaw at his shoulder tattoos. “I can’t wait to mate you during your heat.”

His eyebrow popped up when I opened my mouth against his arm, “Two weeks. Hope you can keep up.”

Ivar lowered himself down on me, crushing my still reeling body. “We shall have to see.”

….

Two days later found Ivar and I creeping around the side of Lagertha’s home. She had slipped up and didn’t see us tailing behind her, taking note of just which large house she had pulled up to.

Once we drove passed, rounding a corner and making a U-turn to get into position. Ivar pulled on a pair of gloves, forgoing his gang vest and popped up his hood, covering his untamed hair.

Just as I went to open my door, he stopped me suddenly. Holding my wrist with a delicate touch, he looked down at it for a moment then his eyes traveled up to my imploring ones.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure about this?” Ivar pressed, bringing my knuckles up to his mouth like it was his own, rubbing his pouty lips over them.

“For the millionth time, Ivar I am with you. I protect my mate. Wherever you go, I go. So if you’re gonna sneak around in the dark and break into her house and off her,” I smiled when I saw the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile, “That’s where I’ll be.”

He sighed in content, bringing our foreheads together. He took a deep breath and pulled up his hood to cover his hair and brought up the black bandanna tied around his neck. I pulled on a pair of my own gloves to match our identical attire.

“Then let’s get to it.”

For being a leader of a household name gang, Lagertha wasn’t exactly as protected as she should be. Your typical, run of the mill security system that could be easily deactivated once you cut the power. Which is exactly what we did after we quietly entered the basement, making sure to not make an unnecessary sound.

We crept up the thankfully stone steps, pressing our ears to the door for any movement. After a few nervous seconds, both of us smelling it, I turned the knob slowly and opened the door just a crack.

I could just make out half of Lagerthas frame, she was in the kitchen in front of us, digging around for a flashlight. With an annoyed groan she finally found it, slapping it a few times to bring it to life when the damn thing didn’t turn on at first.

I studied her movements as she walked through her house, her red silk robe tied tightly around her middle. I motioned to Ivar as we switched places on the steps, moving so he could step out first.

We slunk after her, crouching when she turned the light around her home. She almost caught us once. Lagertha made her way up her stairs without a peep, stepping into her bedroom as we followed quietly. She was alone and at my mates mercy.

We stood in her doorway, Ivar pulled out his silenced Glock and I popped open my handy knife. It’d gotten me out of a few dire situations. A few just like this, though it was more of a scare tactic. I saved the real fun for Chivarly. Since this wasn’t my hit, I left it in the car outside.

“You’re not scared of the dark?” Ivar announced, making the blonde woman jump and clutch the flashlight, blaring it at us.

“Ivar?!” She shouted and downcasted the light. “You sorry excuse for a man! How dare you come into my territory, on my turf, in my own home! And with an Omega bitch as back up? Pathetic!”

I growled in my throat, stepping closer as she called me that. It tasted sour when she said it, not at all like how Ivar did.

“Don’t!” Ivar brought up his gun and aimed it right at her. “Don’t talk about her! This is between you and me. How dare I, you say?! How dare you! Everyone knows you killed my mother, in cold blood! Left her to die out in that fucking lot like some dog.”

“You lay with one, you may get fleas.” Lagertha retorted and stepped back as we came in.

“I would watch it if I were you,” Ivar clicked off the safety and held the older woman in his sights while I kept my knife at the ready. “As much as I’d love for you to suffer and feel my pain and anger…I don’t want to waste anymore time on you and your Maidens.”

“You’re not going to kill me, Ivar.” Lagertha announced, dropping her hand as she confidently walked towards us. Like she didn’t have two rivaling gang members trespassing in her home. “I did what I had to do. She took every-”

“No!” Ivar shook the gun, the scent of fury hit me hard and I knew something was coming, he was going to kill her. My mate, killing for his pack. For honor, for revenge. “You did! You took from me and now I’m going to take from you! You’re fucking stupid to think I wouldn’t want your head on a silver fucking platter.”

“Ivar-” Lagertha dropped to her knees with a sob as she grabbed at her now bleeding leg. My Alpha had shot her down, struck her just above the knee. “Motherfucker!”

“You knew one day I would avenge my mother,” Ivar had had enough, striding into her tidy bedroom. He kicked her while she was down, as she cried out, still holding her leg. Ivar squatted down in front of her as she slowly dragged the bandanna down his face. He grinned evilly, “Looks like today is the day.”

Lagertha looked up at him, her eyes bouncing over to me as I waited. Her tear streaked face looked pitiful in the quiet moonlight. She wasn’t the tough Alpha bitch everyone knew of, not like this. She was powerless.

“Ivar ple-”

The room was eerily silent as Ivar pulled the trigger again. He kicked her over and squeezed out one more bullet. It landed safely in the back of her head, killing the blonde Maiden leader easily.

Once we made it back to the car, I couldn’t help the emotions and feelings I had for my mate. He’d been much calmer than I thought possible. Ivar smelled like pride and content. Now that he’d avenged his mother, he could focus on other dealings and matters. Including the impending backlash from taking out the great Lagertha the Maiden.

Not to mention what we would do now. I belonged to Black Mass and yet I also had my mate with a club to run of his own. I was too caught up in my thoughts I barely registered that Ivar was calling my name, shaking my knee.

“Sweetheart? You alright?”

“Y-yeah,” I cleared my throat and gave him a shy smile, “Just thinking.”

“Don’t worry, Y/N,” Ivar cupped the side of my face, obviously smelling how concerned I was. He thumbed over my jaw then tapped my nose, “We’ll figure everything out.” He kissed my cheek then, starting the car with calm hands as we drove back to his house to get cleaned up.

….

“Well Ivar, I’m glad everything worked out in your favor.” Halfdan announced the next day at Black Mass’ clubhouse. We biked together back here after quite the several rounds of mating.

My thighs twinged when I settled onto my bike that morning, Ivar chuckled when he noticed. He made me cum so hard on his fingers I screamed and ripped one of his pillows apart.

Halfdan had beamed and boldly picked up the younger leader once we arrived, having scented that we were officially mated. My boss walked us into the back room, sitting us down and passed us a few cups of coffee as he creaked in his leather chair at the head of the long table.

“So..what happens now?” I struggled to be the first to break the almost unbearable silence.

Halfdan took a sip out of his mug and held it with both hands just under his beard, “What do you mean?”

“I’m Black Mass,” I started, looking between the two leaders, letting my eyes linger on Halfdans face, trying to decipher his expression. “My Alpha has his own squad. What do I-”

“So what?” Boss was either oblivious to what I was saying or he wasn’t at all concerned.

“Um…”

“Slugger, look. You have a mate now, a strong and powerful one at that. You go with your pack,” He waved his hand without a care in the world, “As much as I’ll miss having you around, you go where you need to.”

“Couldn’t she be both?” Ivar asked out loud, setting his mug down on the table with a clank, “This is her decision of course,” Ivar looked at me with a smile. A club member belonging to two clubs? “She’s more than established here anyway but as her mate, I’d like her to join the Heathens as well. She could be like a diplomat, keeping everything in order within our reformed crews.”

“Hmm, I like that idea. Y/N, what do you think?” Halfdan asked, he was looking at me but all I could see was Ivar. Grinning at me across the table.

The room filled with ease and relaxation on both our parts. I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on his crystal blue ones.

“Yes,” I sighed and broke our stare reluctantly. I blushed a little when Ivar tapped my leg under the table and I bit my lip, looking between both leaders, “I think that should work out just fine.”

“See!” Halfdan slapped his hands on the table, making the two of us jump at his gesture, “I told you, Slugger! I fucking told you this would be good for us, didn’t I?” He chuckled when I nodded that he did indeed tell me that a few weeks ago in that lot.

He was absolutely right. All I could do was smile at both of my bosses, blushing even more under my Alphas gaze. This was definitely good for us, for all of us.


End file.
